Fanfic Death Battle Season 2
by Jude Warble
Summary: The Second Season of Fanfic Death Battle. Enjoy!
1. Lucy Diclonius vs Accelerator

KR: This episode of Death Battle is brought to you by Muhammedmco, a death battle writer, which happens to be me, KR.

 **AK211: This is all for the sake of hitting this second season without having any flaws like next time.**

* * *

 **Description**

 _Elfen Lied vs To Aru Franchise._ _Today, we pit two fighters who are a bit lacking on the sanity side, and who use vectors for combat! Who will win, the Esper who can deflect any attack, or the Diclonius that was going to destroy humanity? Find out in today's DEATH BATTLE!_

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

KR: Vectors. Pretty much everything and anything physical in existence has them. Matter, Energy, everything around you. But these two combatants take it to the point where they are able to use it for direct combat... often with fatal results.

 **AK211: Lucy, the Queen of Diclonius...**

KR: And Accelerator, the No. 1 Level 5 Esper.

 **AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211!**

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

* * *

 **Lucy**

* * *

 **Tier: Planet Level**

 **Origin:** Elfen Lied

 **Age:** Teens

 **Powers and Abilities:** Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (She can see the Vectors of other Diclonii and can detect their presence as well), Intangibility and Invisibility with Vectors (She has at least 14 invisible arms called "Vectors" that can phase through objects), Biological Manipulation (She can use her Vectors so precisely as to affect and manipulate the bodies of others on a cellular level, and she can use this ability to heal others or herself), Limited Disease Manipulation (She can infect humans with the Diclonius virus), Explosion Manipulation (At their highest frequency, Lucy's Vectors cause immense explosions), Radiation Manipulation (At their highest frequency, Lucy's Vectors produce neutrons and some degree of nuclear reaction), Vibration Manipulation (She can vibrate her Vectors at different frequencies for different effects, ranging from simple phasing to explosive force)

KR: In a world where-

 **AK211: Blood, Guts, and people with cat ears being oppressed! Oh my! I can't take this horror anymore, please!**

 _KR restrains AK211 before he could freak out any further_

KR: That's enough AK211. We won't be showing any of that nasty videos for today.

 **AK211: Phew. That was close, I was gonna have some bad nightmares about that shit but that was quite reassuring to be honest.**

KR: Anyways, In the world of Elfen Lied, there lies the Diclonius, A race of mutants who has the ability to use invisible arms to spread their race.

 **AK211: Wait! So the vectors are used for reproduction, but they do still have dicks and vaginas right? How does that work!**

KR: Don't Boggle your mind with it!

 **AK211: Okay! Anyways, We're here to talk about the only and one Diclonius who deserved to be the queen of them all. Her name...Is Lucy Diclonius.**

KR: Being abandoned at a young age, she was bullied and neglected by other children! Her only friend was a puppy that she took care of.

 **AK211: But then that puppy got beaten to death by a group of bullies, man these kids are messed up! After that experience she lashed out killing them all! And she soon ran away to the woods, where she met a boy named Kouta.**

KR: Unlike many others, Kouta found intrigue in Lucy's horns and became her friend, the two got along pretty fine until the day Kouta had to leave as he was actually visiting his cousin. This event caused Lucy to once again lash out and kill Kouta's sister and father! Living with regret of her actions, Lucy once again ran away until she was captured by a scientific group bound on recreating Diclonius cells to end the existence of humanity.

 **AK211: But how would that work, because since diclonius can sense each other, wouldn't they be like "There's a Diclonius nearby!" all the time?**

KR: Again, don't boggle your mind with it! Anyway, she was held captive for a long time until she managed to escape well naked leaving a trail of mangled corpses.

 **AK211: She was almost home free until she got sniped in the head which caused her amnesia and developing an alter ego.**

 _Lucy(Nyu personality): Nyu?_

 **AK211: So she basically became like a Pokemon!**

KR: Lucy's true nature laid dormant, but every time she would get knocked in the head, her more violent self would awaken and kill anyone pestering her.

 **AK211: Oh and did we mention that she reunited with Kouta, only he somehow forgot about the death of his family! HOW!?**

KR: Don't make me repeat myself AK211! Don't boggle your mind with it! Anyway, she stayed at Kouta's cousin's house surviving any encounter with any diclonius sent after her. She would remain with Kouta, hiding the truth from him until the day he actually remembered the event. Kouta once again swore to avenge his sister and father.

 **KR: Lucy was eventually taken prisoner by the facility chasing her, and she learned that she was a queen diclonius, who is the key to the plan to eradicate the humans. But don't worry, she escaped again returning to Kouta.**

KR: Although Kouta didn't forgive her, he still had feelings for her and demanded that she never kill again! But of course that didn't last long. She soon needed to face an entire army of soldiers, which forced her to push her body to the limit and she eventually started to melt down, literally. Her murderous instinct started to kick in, but she begged Kouta to kill her as she didn't want to kill again, and eventually she did die! Don't start crying AK211!

 **AK211: SHUT UP! Anyway, Lucy somehow reincarnated to a young girl, somehow!**

KR: Lets just ignore details. Lucy posses great resistance and slow regeneration, her vectors in her base form can extend to 2m, and with her Long Horns it can extend to 5m. And after losing her long horns, it extended to tens of kilometers. Finally, after slowly melting herself upon pushing herself to the extremes, her range to thousands of kilometers, and they can move a Massively Hypersonic speeds. They can go through solid objects and can slowly heal wounds. However, Even Lucy has her own weaknesses. Her stamina and intelligence are at least average in her base form and upon going from the Long Horns to pushing her body to its limits, while her strength, attack potency, speed, and durability drastically becomes higher, it comes at the cost of her mindset and stamina. In addition, her Vector Horns turned out to be a double edged sword. If she lost them, she will lose her vectors as well and in order to activate them, she needs to push her body to its limits. Furthermore, if she should push her powers to their absolute limit, she will dissolve and eventually die, and anything moving at supersonic speeds can get through her vectors' defense.

 **AK211: Either way Lucy diclo-knows how to kill basically, anyone.**

 _"You know who isn't human? You know who isn't human?...PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"_

* * *

 **Accelerator**

* * *

 **Tier: Multi-Continent Level | Multi-Solar System Level, potentially Universe Level+, likely High Complex Multiverse Level | High Complex Multiverse Level**

 **Key: Base | Black Wings | Angel Wings**

 **Origin: To Aru Majutsu no Index, To Aru Kagaku no Accelerator, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun**

 **Age:** 16

 **Powers and Abilities:** Vector Manipulation (The Accelerator's main ability is the ability to influcence any and all vectors. Including reflecting them back at his opponets as a means of defense), Statistics Amplification (Can use his vectors to amplify his speed and strength. Can also magnify the destructive capability of his attacks), Attack Reflection (Can send back vectors at his opponets and effectively make his defenses immensely hard to bypass), Quantum Manipulation (Able to manipulate matter and particles down to the quantum scale. Can rewrite the electrons in one's mind), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Can create wings made purely of Anti-Matter), Blood Manipulation (Reversed the bloodflow of Misaka and caused it to spill out of her), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause explosions at will), Limited Mind Manipulation (Through rewriting the electrons in ones mind, he can somewhat mind control an entity to do whatever he wants), Plasma Manipulation (Can create rays of plasma), Weather Manipulation (Can create tsunami's of snow), Air Manipulation (Can blow people away with winds. Can create tornadoes), Earth Manipulation (Can terrform the earth in various ways), Heat Manipulation (Can alter the heat of his surroundings and even the body heat emitted from a being), Power Nullification (Can nullify abilities through "crushing" beings with his wings), Biological Manipulation (Can bend the organs and blood within a human), Gravity Manipulation (Can intensify the gravity of a area. Effected the fetus of a pregnant woman), Sound Manipulation (Can redirect sound when he's sleeping, to make himself sleep better), Light Manipulation (Able to bend light rays), Regeneration Negation (Kakine had difficulty of regenerating from Accelerator's attacks), Reality Warping (Espers powers are basically reality warping, where the esper uses his Personal Reality to use their powers, allowing Accelerator to reflect and control anything that has magnitude and direction, and even then, he was showen to be capable of redirecting magic itself), Flight, Angelic Psychology

KR: In the world of To Aru Majutsu no Index, aka A Certain Magical Index, there exist two sides, Science, and Magic. But today, we are going to focus on Science!

 **AK211: Did you forget the sequel?**

KR: Oh, was it something along the lines of Magical Railgun?

 **AK211: NO! It's a Certain Scientific Railgun! Gosh KR, your memory's like Dory!**

KR: They really have amazing titles huh. On the Science Side, there exists Espers, People who have the ability to use science as a weapon. Their levels ranged from 0 to 5, with level 5 being the strongest, and 0 being the weakest.

 **AK211: However, There were two people in particular that numbers couldn't just describe. One man was the infamous level 0 Esper known as Kamijou Touma.**

KR: And the other one was the infamous strongest level 5 Esper known as...Accelerator.

 **AK211: Accelerator? Is that even a name?**

KR: Well, Glad that you asked since we are into it. Accelerator's name is not his name. It's the name of his ability. He had ued it since he had forgotten his name long ago.

 **AK211: Talk about Amnesia. Anyway, Accelerator was the sworn enemy and rival of Touma, until his ass was kicked by said person, and he got his head shot while trying to save a cute little child, and he became a protagonist and surprisingly, Touma's best friend.**

KR: In his role as a protagonist, he is forced to deal with the cruel Dark Side of Academy City, the secret conspiracies surrounding it, the guilt he carries from the Level 6 Shift experiment and his inner conflict about his status as a villain/hero. As the most powerful esper of Academy City, his existence and powers are tied to the plans of Aleister Crowley, the founder of Academy City, alongside Touma.

 **AK211: But talk about Science Fiction OP Powers! Accelerator probably has the most Over powered Esper Ability out of all the other Esper's. It's called Accelerator,...Whih is kinda confusing considering the fact that he doesn't remember his name and using the name of his ability as hi own name because his doesn't know his original nama so he's using that name as a replacement for his own na-**

KR: I think they got what you mean. Can we please continue the casting now?

 **AK211: Oh. Sorry.**

KR: Anyway, As mentioned earlier, The Accelerator, Or It can be called The One-Way Road, is The unique esper ability of the strongest Level 5, also used by Accelerator as his name since he has forgotten his original name. It creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. While normally allowing him to manipulate physical vectors, it has been shown that it is more than that, through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to manipulate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws like Kakine's Dark Matter's, magic's or Telesma's.

 **AK211: Accelerator can just reflect anything at his enemy before it even makes contact with him, even if he didn't even see it. Accelerator can use the Vector ability as well to modify anything he touches.**

KR: Yeah. And that's considered to be the main application of Accelerator's Vector Control Ability. He can do several things by just touching something or someone. By touching an object he can immediately change its movements vectors to launch it at high speeds as a projectile. He has used this to do things like launch metal construction pillars, throw metal containers or cars, and kick pebbles at high speeds. Likely through a similar application Accelerator can propel himself forwards at high speeds.

 **AK211: He can manipulate the vectors of the surrounding air and force it to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind. He can use this power to create a barrier of wind preventing opponents to escape, and F7 tornadoes.**

KR: He can even create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point, though this takes some time.

 **AK211: Also, By controlling the wind around him, he creates 4 high-powered tornadoes behind him to allow him to fly. Shown in Vol.8.**

KR: And If there is enough dust in the air, Accelerator can cause a dust explosion.

 **AK211: He can also hack the brains of others. According to Accelerator, by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as was shown in volume 5 with Last Order, though unlike proper mental type espers who can interpret those signals, he needs a previous reference to be able to achieve concrete effects. Damn Complicated Science-y Stuff!**

KR: Also, By touching a person, Accelerator can take total control of their bloodflow. He normally uses this to reverse their bloodflow which would instantly kill them. He has also shown to be capable of manipulating a person's bioelectricity to similar lethal results. Accelerator can also similarly manipulate his own bloodflow to survive what otherwise would be lethal injuries, like when he used his vector manipulation to keep his blood circulating after Aiwass had nearly cut him in half with its wings, even circulating his blood through air.

 **AK211: By Manipulating the vectors on his feet, he can cause an explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents with a stomp. He can also create gigantic fissures, earth tsunamis and several earth spears to pierce his opponents, and by touching a person's body, Accelerator can rip off their skin instantly.**

KR: Also, He can create a Kinetic Blast as Shown in Volume 13. He takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack used up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slowed down the the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Theoretically this attack should allow him to destroy all life on the planet.

 **AK211; Yet we're not done with Accelerator's potential!**

KR: After developing/updating his powers and Personal Reality, Accelerator has gained an unknown power and the ability to manifest wings that have been compared to an angel's wings. With those wings, He can manipulate vectors from remote distances.

 **AK211: Accelerator has two sets of wings. The first ones are the Black Wings, which are...Black.**

KR: Under this state, he updates and overwrites his own ability to do something supposedly impossible, creating dark wings that seem more like jets than wings as they spray a jet black ink-like substance that seems to swallow the light. Through the input of AIM, he can control vectors that supposedly don't exist as well. Also, Accelerator's voice starts to produce weird noises in this state as he tries to speak angelic language, much like Gabriel or Aiwass do at times. The wings themselves are constructed by powers very similar to Telesma, and Index has commented that the wing's power is comparable to that of a saint. The wings are made of a material that is exactly the same as Kakine's Dark Matter. He can manifest up to a 100 (100 meter long) wings which can disintegrate matter on contact. Going by his and Rensa's uses of these wings, they seems to appear when Accelerator's emotions run out of control and/or he's cornered in a fight.

 **AK211: The second set are the White Wings.**

KR: An apparently more powerful version of his dark wings, Accelerator first used these wings during the climax of World War III. While not a lot is known about these wings, his defenses rise considerably with them; as he was able to tank a attack that could destroy all of Eurasia without his vector shield. Unlike the previous wings, these ones seem to be created by Accel's honest desire to protect something. He also has a white halo on his head.

 **AK211: Is he an angel?**

KR: More or Less.

 **AK211: No one is gonna understand this guy. Anyway, Accelerator's not invincible. He physically doesn't have any weaknesses. If anything is considered a weakness to him, then it's his overconfident, sadistic and blood lusted personality.**

KR: But with those aside, Anyone in this world would dream to be Accelerator.

" _I strive for something beyond the strongest, that challenging me would be the most ridiculous thought ever, that fighting me would be a sin! "_

* * *

 **Pre-Battle**

* * *

KR: Alright, the combatants are set, the battlefield is prepared, and their weapons, armor, and equipment are all checked, locked, and loaded.

 **AK211: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **Death Battle**

* * *

 _Academy City, 8 PM, The Esper Academy_

Blood.

Disembodied bodies.

Inner organs scattered everywhere.

That was the thing that Accelerator, the no. 1 level 5 Esper of Academy City and the strongest Esper ever saw in front of him right in a classroom inside the Academy.. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief at the gore site that was in front of him as his eyes kept moving around to see the massacre.

Then, one person caught his sight.

It was a female, with black hair and a pale face. The lower half of her body was buried under concrete and her left arm was completely torn off as dried blood was what stained the stump of the place that had her arm previously. Accelerator narrowed his eyes at the figure, before they widened in shock and horror.

"Yomikawa!" He yelled before rushing at Yomikawa Aiho...or what remained of her. Said woman opened her eyes slowly and tiredly to look at Accelerator, who held her head in his hands.

"Ac...cel..." Yomikawa barely whispered at the man who she was supposed to be his guardian.

"What happened here?! What's going on?!" Accel half-asked, half-yelled at Yomikawa.

"She...was very...Strong...She defea...ted...all...of us...in...a...blink o...f...an...eye...*cough* *cough*" She managed to say between gagged breaths before coughing out blood.

"Save your strength! Hold on to it! Your going to make it!" Accelerator said to his guardian, trying to deny the inevitable, despite him having already read her heart and blood value. Tears began to form in Accelerator's eyes as he tried to fight them. Yomikawa saw this and smiled weakly before slowly raising her remaining arm and reaching out for Accel's face.

"It's...the fir..st...time...i ever...see that...weak side...of...yo...urs..." Yomikawa managed to say.

"I told you to save your strength! Don't do anything!" Accelerator yelled as his voice became more thin. He couldn't fight tears anymore as they ran freely down his face with his eyes closed.

"Misaka Worst...And Last Order...are in...a...safe...place...Please...protect them..." Yomikawa said with her voice becoming weak by each word and slowly, she closed her eyes, a small weak smile plastered on her face. Accel's eyes widened as Yomikawa's hand fell limb on the ground.

"YOMIKAWA!"

The yell of Accelerator echoed through the city. A heart that was impossible to repair, A friend that can never be replaced, Everything was gone. He couldn't take it. It was too much.

"Humans are really pathetic"

Accelerator gasped at the voice which was right behind him. He then stood up quickly and turned around to see a woman with light pink short hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress and two silver cat-like horns were on the top of her head. She had an emotionless look on her face as she stared at Accelerator.

"Such pathetic creatures. They all deserve to die" The girl said calmly. Accelerator saw this, then his face suddenly became shadowed by his hair. The girl, who was known as the famous Lucy Diclonius, gained an interested look. She thought that he collapsed.

But then the unthinkable happened.

Accelerator...grinned.

"Huh?" Lucy asked herself in confusion. She then saw Accelerator chuckle.

"You really don't who are you fucking with, bitch" Accel said.

Lucy's hair shadowed her eyes upon seeing this. She didn't know what had made her do this, but she did it anyway.

She...grinned as well.

"Oh really? Then show me if your truly up to your words!" Both of them raised their head to reveal the most intense and insane death stares ever in the entire world.

This was the sign...

The sign...of the beginning...

The beginning...of one of the most intense and gore battles ever in existence.

Two things were for sure now:

One: This battle will sure hold lots and lots of blood.

Two: Only one of them...will make it out alive...

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

* * *

Accelerator made a mad dash at Lucy, who saw this and ordered four of her vector arms to lash at her assaulter. However once the invisible arms were about to touch Accelerator, they were immediately deflected to her side at high speeds, making Lucy's emotionless expression turn to that of a shocked one.

"What...?" She whispered in shock.

Her shock last long enough for her to not recover from it, giving Accelerator the opportunity to punch her in the face. His punch connected, sending Lucy flying outside the room and crashing through the walls of the academy. For some reason the punch hurt so much. Lucy stood slowly on her feet and rubbed her cheek, only to find that blood stained it.

"What is this?" She asked herself.

"DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN BITCH!"

Lucy quickly looked in front of her to see Accelerator running at her with a manic grin on his face. Lucy gritted her teeth at this and ran as fast as she could from Accelerator's path. Unfortunately for her, Accelerator caught up to her easily, shocking Lucy again before she was sent flying to another room with a kick to the face by the no. 1 Esper of Academy City. Lucy grunted in pain as she clutched her bleeding nose.

"Damn it. He's so strong for a human" Lucy whispered to herself.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT A HUMAN! I'M A MONSTER!"

This time the voice came from the ceiling of the room. Lucy looked up, only to see large cracks appearing on the ceiling before it was shattered into large pieces of concrete with Accelerator descending from the rubble. Lucy quickly jumped back,glaring at Accelerator, who still had the crazy grin from before on his face.

"What are you?!" Lucy half-asked, half-yelled.

"I'm a monster. The monster...WHO WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR KIND!" Accelerator yelled before slamming his hand to the ground, confusing Lucy. Her confusion turned into shock as she saw the pieces of concrete floating in midair, before they flew towards her. Lucy gritted her teeth before using 4 of her vector arms to destroy the large pieces of concrete aimed at her. She didn't notice, however, that Accelerator dashed through the assault between Lucy and the concrete and in a moment he was in front of Lucy, who had just noticed his appearance in front of her, before she was sent once more flying through the wall of the room after Accelerator punched her in the gut. She fell on the floor and coughed out blood before gasping for breath. Her opponent was absolutely no human, that's for sure.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE NOT TO LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, DIDN'T I?!"

At the moment that she heard this, Lucy looked in front of her to see Accelerator right in front of her, his foot aimed to kick her. Lucy used one of her vector arms to push herself to the side to prevent herself from being pulverized by the kick after knowing his powers. Accelerator's kick missed her, but the shockwave of his kick destroyed the walls that were previously behind Lucy. Said person watched in horror.

"GIYAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO DIE, BITCH!"

Accelerator threw his head to the back and his hands to his sides with a manic grin on his face as wind suddenly began to gather above Accelerator's face before taking a light blue color. After a couple of seconds, it formed into a light blue ball with the size of a volley ball, then it scattered to several light blue rays that went at high speeds towards Lucy, who used 4 of her vector arms to deflect the plasma rays which were aimed for her. She then saw Accelerator rushing at her with his arm extended. She gritted her teeth before trying to attack Accelerator with her vector arms again, using about twenty of them, but suddenly they were all rejected back through some invisible shield. Lucy's eyes widened in shock and anger. She couldn't recover from the shock fast enough as Accelerator punched her in the gut, making her spit a considerable amount of blood before being sent flying and crashing to another wall.

She didn't have time to rest as the Esper appeared in front of her in an instant, grabbed her by her hair and threw her upwards, sending her flying through the roof of the school before falling on the floor of the roof. Accelerator jumped from the hole in the roof and still had his mad grin on. Lucy weakly stood up and used her vector arms to heal her injuries and stood up as new, but she felt it for the first time. Even if she was hiding it with her cold face, she was feeling it.

Fear.

"What...What are you. Your not a normal human. Are you some sort of a monster?" Lucy asked with her teeth gritted and cold sweat was running down her face. Accelerator just...grinned wider with his hair shadowing his face.

"A MONSTER?! I don't believe that you have seen a monster now, and that's ironic, considering the fact that your the one who should be labelled as one! But don't worry. i will show you..."

His then yanked his head upwards revealing a disorted face that can only be described as that of a monster.

 **"WHAT A TRUE MONSTER LOOKS LIKE!"**

With that being said, The Esper rushed at The Diclonius with blinding speeds, delivering a series of punches and kicks at her. Lucy tried to parry with her vector arms, but most of Accelerators assaults had hit their mark. He finished his assault on the mutant by delivering a punch that sent her skidding on the roof until she was mere moments from falling, but halted in her travel as she used her vector arms to cling to the roof's platform. She looked in front of her to see that Accelerator was nowhere to be found.

"UP HERE, MONSTER!"

Lucy did as what she heard, and looked up, only to see that Accelerator was above her high in the sky, and he was descending on her.

"IF YOUR A MONSTER, THEN I'M A DEVIL! THEN THAT MEANS..."

He descended with a mad grin and his foot was aimed at the mutant.

 **"SO ALL IT TAKES IS ONE SECOND TO KILL YOU!"**

Accelerator's foot met with Lucy's face, and he descended further and further, effectively tearing the entire school into half like a hot knife through a block of butter. Once he landed, his foot was still aimed at Lucy's face. The impact of both the floor and Accelerator's foot in her face made Lucy swear that she heard cracks in her skull as the two halves of the school slowly fell into the ground behind the two fighter, creating a huge smokescreen upon their contact with the ground.

Lucy couldn't believe it. She was literally losing to a human! No! She can't lose! She just can't!

"I WON'T LOSE TO A PATHETIC HUMAN LIKE YOU!"

Accelerator, feeling the danger, jumped away from Lucy as an explosion occurred were she was lying, creating a small dust screen. Accelerator looked at Lucy when the dust screen around her faded, only to see that there were multiple visible and long arms around her and her horns that were on her head had drastically became more longer.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! I WILL KILL YOU, AND AFTERWARDS I WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET!" Lucy yelled before her arms lashed out at Accelerator, who just stood still with same mad smile on his face as all of Lucy's arms got repelled. Lucy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Lucy yelled at the Esper in fury, who in turn bursted out in mad laughter.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU BITCH! YOUR A MONSTER AND I'M A DEVIL!" Accelerator yelled before lifting up one of his two feet and stomped on the ground. The result was an enormous earthquake that made giant cracks and fissures in the ground spreading from around Accelerator towards the entire city, destroying multiple building and skyscrapers around the entire Academy City.

Lucy got knocked off her feet from the earthquake, and got stabbed with multiple sharp rocks from all directions. She coughed out blood for the third time this day with her eyes widened from the immense pain she had. She couldn't recover from the pain as Accelerator jumped upwards in the sky and landed on her with a solid punch aimed to her gut, making her spit more blood and her eyes widened even more to the extent that one could think that her eyes could be gouged out at any moment. The impact of Accelerator's fist with Lucy's gut, buried her more into the ground, increased the fissures around the entire city. Accelerator then pulled Lucy by the hair before throwing her into the sky. He then jumped towards her, before four giant wind cyclones bursted from his back, making him fly to the airborne Lucy, who saw this, and made 4 of her vector arms dig into the ground below her, making a giant slap of stone that was about the tall of a skyscraper erupt from the ground between her and the flying Accelerator. The Esper saw this and his grin just grew wider.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT THIS WOULD STOP ME, FREAK!" He shouted madly before punching the slap of stone, effectively shattering it into dust once his fist made contact with it. Lucy's shock was extremely great. He parried all of what she threw at him, what she could do now?

In her train of thoughts, she didn't notice Accelerator getting closer with his arm still extended.

"HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET YOUR GUARD DOWN, MONGREL?!"

This loud phrase broke Lucy from her thoughts, but not at the required time as Accelerator's fist collided with her face. The impact did not only launch the Diclonius several meters away, but it also broke the two long horns sprouting from her head. She flew away and crashed into a giant building, effectively destroying it from tip to toe.

 _'I'm...i'm gonna...lose...? It...it can't be...'_ Her thoughts were racing as she was lying motionlessly into the rubble of the building she crashed into. She thought that she would change the world. She thought that she would eradicate the entire human race, only for a human to crash her own ambitions and dreams...She will die...here and now...

No.

She still have things to do, like destroying this planet. She won't back down that easy.

With that in her mind, Lucy lifted herself to her feet, slowly and wobbly. Her arms rested limb on her sides. Her head dangling down making her hair shadow her eyes and face.

Suddenly, her eyes were shown from between the strands of her hair, having a murderous glint in them. She won't forgive this bastard who thinks that he is more stronger and better than her. She will kill him and destroy the entire existence.

"This planet...i..."

Her vector arms suddenly bursted from the top of the destroyed building, and began expanding around the entire city, destroying buildings, houses, skyscrapers, light towers and several other types of concrete that could have life in it.

 **"I WILL DESTROY IT!"**

Accelerator saw the vector arms that flew at high speeds around the city and started to eradicate everything in their path. He just grinned wider at this, said grin threatened to split his face into half.

"HOW NICE! I CAN JOIN TOO!" He yelled before slamming his palm to the ground. What happened next was shocking.

The buildings started to float around Accelerator, and flew at where Lucy was at high speeds, crashing into the rubble of the building that the Diclonius crashed into. After the collision of about 20-30 buildings, Accelerator stopped his barrage to see the results of his handy work. What happened next was that the rubble of the destruction that the Esper had caused bursted, sending dust and pieces of concrete flying away. This was followed by Lucy slowly emerging from the rubble, her clothes were completely torn off, revealing her naked body in its full glory to the whole world, but she had no injuries as she healed all of them with her vectors.

"Hah. I must admit, your very strong..." She said before raising her head to look at Accelerator, whose face was set at his usual mad grin. She met his grin with one of her own.

If Accelerator was confused, he didn't show it. He knew more than enough to not put his guard down in the battlefield, but something was off about that smile. He didn't know what was going on, considering the fact that he had the upper hand in this battle till now, but he could feel something very bad about was was going to happen next.

"Now that i think about it, i had passed on two women a while ago before i met you" Lucy said breaking the silence. Her mad grin still on her face. Accelerator became confused from inside his mind, but his face splitting grin was still on his face.

"Yeah? So what about it?" He asked Lucy making her smile widen.

"One of them, namely a little girl, had a picture of you with her. She always said Misaka Misaka..."

Accelerator's heart sank, but his grin was still on. Did he hear that phrase clearly?

"...And the other one looked like an older version of this girl. She tried to stop me, but ended up being torn to pieces. Too bad the little girl ran away before i could kill her like i did to the other one. hehe. hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Throwing her head up into the sky, Lucy laughed out loud, her laugh echoed through the entire city.

As for Accelerator, it was another story.

For the first time ever since the start of this battle, the grin on the Esper's face dropped immediately, and was replaced by a shocked and horrified look. This...thing, had just killed another one of his own precious people.

He could now hear his heart beats, pumping slowly, before starting to pump more and more faster. His face hung down from his neck, hiding his face with his pure white hair, and his body begun to tremble, followed shortly by a low growl that made Lucy stop laughing and look at her opponent, before smirking evilly upon seeing his state, thinking that he was crying.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt? Don't worry, i will send you to them now along with this world!" She yelled the last part before making her 20 vector arms lash at Accelerator, however they were all repelled again as the same as the others, making Lucy grit her teeth in anger.

"Damn it i just can't-"

She couldn't complete her phrase as suddenly, Accelerator raised his head and both of his arms to the sky, his fingers were curved in a semi-circle, before releasing a screeching scream of sadness, anguish and despair. Then suddenly, something erupted from the two sides of his back. It looked like some sort of jet black sprays coming out from his back. It was as if it was swallowing the light in the entire world.

Then out of a sudden, Accelerator swung one of his 'wings' at Lucy, who saw this and reacted by jumping backwards and slamming her 20 vector arms into the ground, creating about 20 slaps of stone which rose from the ground between her and Accelerator to intercept his attack. However the 'wing', mainly the right one which Accelerator used to attack Lucy, cut through the 20 slaps of stones horizontally as if they were nothing. Lucy couldn't react in time as the 'wing' slashed her left arm, making it dissolve into nothing. Lucy's eyes widened before she screamed in horror and pain upon seeing her left arm disappearing into nothing. This gave time for the obviously very angry Accelerator to appear in front of Lucy and raise his left 'wing' up in the sky,aiming to cleave Lucy into half. However the mutant saw this attack this time, and reacted by using 4 of her vector arms to push herself away from the...devil incarnate in front of her. Accelerator's 'wing' slammed into the ground, effectively disintegrating the ground and leaving a giant hole in it.

Lucy's horror was indescribable. She couldn't believe it. A mere human has turned into a monster. He was overwhelming her. She couldn't comprehend it from her shock. She was going to lose. She was going to die. She was going to be eradicated.

And all of this by a mere human.

No...

NO...

NO!

"YOU THINK YOURSELF POWERFUL?! I WILL SHOW YOU!" Suddenly, Lucy began to ascend to the sky, and she floated in the air. Glaring at Accelerator, she announced.

"THIS WHOLE WORLD IS MINE! I SHALL ERADICATE IT FROM EXISTENCE!"

Yelling this, Lucy's 20 vector arms lashed out in a frenzy barrage, and began to spin at high speed around the Diclonius. After mere seconds, a large tornado that engulfed the entire city was in life, and Lucy was at its center.

Accelerator didn't do anything. He just stood still with his head hanging down his neck and his white hair shadowing his eyes. Then suddenly, he slowly began to raise his arm, and pointed it a the direction of the tornado. Suddenly the tornado begun to slow down in its spinning until it was no more. Lucy, who was in the center of the tornado, could only have her eyes widened in shock. She then slammed both her jaws together so hard that a tooth broke, and she growled in anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOURSELF POWERFUL THAN ME!"

Shouting in anger, Lucy roared to the sky, creating another tornado, but it was more powerful and it looked like as if it reached the heavens. Tsunamis raged, Earthquakes rumbled, and catastrophes began to destroy the city entirely.

"HAH! TRY TO PULL YOUR WAY FROM THAT, BASTARD!" Lucy yelled manically, and waited for a response. However, nothing came. This lasted for about a minute, making Lucy fly into a fit of rage at being abandoned.

"DON'T NEGLECT ME WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU SHITTY HUMAN!" She yelled before the tornado rose more and more to the sky and became more fierce and spun faster. This continued for about a solid 5 minutes until suddenly...

"?!"

Once she saw her wrist fall down and melt like goo, Lucy remembered the words of a certain man that she met.

 _"Your powers are not unlimited. If you continue to use your powers, the entropy will increase and your body will melt"_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

An ear-splitting scream echoed through Academy City. Lucy, the queen of Diclonius, could only watch helplessly as her body was sweating greatly and the skin was slowly starting to melt away. The hurricane around her slowly began fading until it was completely no more after about 10 minutes. However the City pretty much changed.

It became indescribable shambles, building and concrete were everywhere. Water was flooding several areas, and several cars, skyscrapers were down on the ground.

Lucy slowly landed on the ground, her features were absolutely indescribable. Half of her skin melted away vertically, showing the skull, teeth, bones and organs since the left half of her clothes fell due to her body melting. She was gasping heavily for breath and looked in front of her to see Accelerator, with his head raised up, and his face had a face-splitting grin.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your power's still has their limit. That's right actually. If your classified as a living being, then you have a power source, and that power source is limited, so when you push yourself to your absolute limit, your body will melt and you will slowly and painfully die" Accelerator explained making Lucy's eyes go wide.

She...

She is going to die...?

After even going through all of this...?

"As if..." Lucy whispered, catching Accelerator's attention, his grin dropped from his face.

"AS IF I'M GONNA DIE! BUT IF I'M, I'M TAKING THIS PLANET WITH ME!"

After the short outburst, Lucy's 20 vector arms rose up to the sky in less than a minute, effectively reaching outer space, and then it encased the entire planet.

"So until this body melts away, let the massacre reign..."

She spoke in a rather soft sound as her vectors did the job of destruction around her, destroying everything, towns, cities, mountains, islands, countries and even continents! It was a complete mass destruction! Nnothing could stop it!

However in all of this carnage, Accelerator was grinning wildly while walking slowly to where the core of planetary destruction, A.K.A Lucy, was. He looked in front of him and noticed that her body was melting away more faster. The skin was peeled of an was reduced into a gruesome goo-like puddle mixed with blood, her clothes fell, revealing her bare skin to the world, which was pretty gruesome considering the fact that she was literally rotting away. Her arms and legs fell off their place and were beneath her floating form and you could even see the rib cage, bones and organs.

Accelerator realized that the more she used her powers, the faster her body melted. Grinning wildly, Accelerator casually walked to Lucy, his black 'wings' were flailing wildly behind him. Lucy saw this, and lashed her vector arms at him. However, they got reflected at her and tore a piece of her abdomen, along with her spine.

If Lucy could scream, she would have done it. However she didn't.

"Bastard...Unforg...givable...Pain...ful...Painful..." She slowly said looking at Accelerator. She tried again and again to use her vector arms to at least hurt Accelerator, but every time they got reflected and repelled away from him, and every time this happened, Lucy would lose a part of her body. After the past 5 attempts, she had lost the right half of her rib cage, her shoulders, and what remained of her two melting breasts. Slowly, but surely, the planetary apocalypse slowly faded, and faded until it was no more, leaving the remains of Lucy, which consisted of a bundle of long pink hair with the head barely visible. While walking, Accelerator's gun accidentally dropped from his pocket. However, he didn't pay any attention to it. He just walked to Lucy until he was right in front of her. His grin still on his face.

"Now your done, you piece of shit!" He yelled before raising his right 'wing', and was about to strike before...

"Accelerator!"

A familiar voice called the awakened Esper. HE gasped and his grin fell from his face. He turned his head around and saw a boy with spiky, jet black hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt underneath a black hoodie jacket, black pants and white and yellow snickers He had other people with him, and they had mixed looks of horror and sympathy on their faces. The black-haired boy shook his horrified expression off his face, and changed it to a firm glare, which was fixed on Accelerator.

"Accel, I know you. Your not like this. Maybe sometimes you become some kind of a crazy physcopath, but your never, ever like this. Wake up! If you didn't, then you will lose everything. You will lose your life, yourself, and the most important, us. Don't go away Accel! We need you! Don't lose yourself!"

Kamijou Touma's words echoed to the now wide-eyed Accelerator. He was stunned, and didn't even move from his place. Was he...losing himself to darkness?

"So, your gonna give up, No.#1?"

Accelerator slightly shifted his head to see who was talking, she was a petite girl, about the same tall as Touma and himself, she was wearing a white blouse with a hoodie and baggy pockets on its rear end. She was also wearing a short, white skirt and white sandals.

Accelerator didn't say anything. He just stood still while looking at the girl, who was indeed Misaka Mikoto. Mikoto saw this, and continued with her speech.

"In life, we all have hardships, starting from childhood to adulthood. It can cause us to go nuts and insane, and at your case, have a few screw loose. But we have to pull through it to live, and sometimes we have to have outside help in order to make it" She looked at Touma, who was beside her, before looking once more at Accelerator and continuing. "So i know for a fact that you can make through it. I may not like you, but i'm doing this because you had protected my sister all this time, so i'm grateful to you, and that's the least i can do. So i'm gonna say it one more time: Don't lose yourself to darkness. Come back to us. Academy City is nothing without you"

The No.1 Esper of Academy City stared with shock at the words of hi fellow No.3.

Is he really losing himself?

Will he be able to return? Or will he fall forever with no return?

How is he going to face the person that he protects?

How is he going to look at her?

It all revolved in his mind, and it actually made his head, and heart ache. He fell to the ground, feeling himself breaking apart from the inside. That is, until...

"?!"

A small figure hugged him while he was sitting on the ground with his eyes wide. He knew the scent very well since it always interacted with him.

"Last...Order..." He whispered to the small smiling girl.

"Accelerator...Your stronger than this. Please, come back to us. Stop this...and let's go home. Says Misaka Misaka as she hugs Accelerator tightly with her tiny arms around his neck, telling him that everything is okay" The small controller of the Misaka Network said while smiling. Without even noticing, Accelerator's black wings began to shrink in size and its flaring-like shape that swallowed the light slowly subsided until it was no more. Accelerator remained silent while in Last Order's arms, and at the same time, a drop of water fell from the sky, before a shower of raindrops descended from the grounds on the remains and shambles of Academy City.

"Aiko-sensei and Misaka Worst are fine. Although they are hanging with a thread, but they will live, so don't worry and rest assured" Mikoto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." Accelerator whispered before slowly lifting his bloodstained arms and placed them on Last Order's back, returning the hug in the process. Touma and Mikoto saw this with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Touma's instinct kicked in, and saw what looked like an elongated arm coming from the gruesome bundle of hair that was in front of Accelerator's legs, extending itself to reach the Esper and his companion.

"Accelerator! Last Order! Look out!" Touma yelled, making Accelerator go on alert, seeing Lucy still hanging into life. He picked Last Order up and placed her behind him,and maintained his fighting stance, ready for any trick that the mutant would pull.

However, what happened next confused the Esper Trio.

Lucy, or what remained of her, used one of her vector arms to reach for Accelerator's handgun to give it to him. Said person accidentally tripped on a rock behind him and fell on his rear end, supporting himself with his hands. Lucy hung her vector arm that held the handgun to Accelerator, all the while looking at Accelerator, who reminded her of the most valuable person in her life.

Accelerator had just realized what the Diclonius wanted.

She wanted...mercy.

"Painful...Painful...Please..." What power remained inside her she used it to gasp those words. Accelerator didn't need to be told twice. He picked the gun from her and pointed it at the melting head of Lucy. Touma placed his hand on his shoulder, making Accelerator look at his firm look.

"Give it to her Accelerator" He said making the white-haired Esper nod in response. He then looked at the Diclonius and said only one thing.

"I wish things didn't turn to this...Farewell, Lucy..."

And with that... The sound of gun shot echoed through the city, before disappearing as quick as it came, and along with it, disappeared with it Lucy Diclonius, The Queen of Diclonii mutant, and the threat of the entire humanity. Accelerator, Touma, Mikoto, and Last Order looked at the head in silence.

There were no words of goodbye, both of them knew it very well ever since the intention of beginning this battle occured, but in the end that was mercy...in a way. With that he freed her from the both the gruesome agony that she was facing and the bloodstained life that she had entered with her legs.

The silence didn't last long, and Accelerator looked around him. The city was in shambles, but they would rebuild.

Acceleraot looked at the remains of Lucy, and sighed before walking away, with his three friends following him, and said only one thing.

"Let's go. We have a city to rebuild..."

* * *

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **AK211: For a gore and bloodied match, this ended way better than i expected.**

KR: And most importantly, none of the important characters died. Anyway, onto the explainations.

 **AK211: KR, what should we explain? Like, how this match was an obvious stomp?**

KR: Well yeah. Anyways, this was a rather one sided-match. Accelerator outclassed Lucy in every single category.

 **AK211: I can give Lucy the credit of being the most strongest mutant the anime and manga verse has ever known, but she isn't suplexing buildings with a mere touch of her fingers, stop the rotation of earth which would cause a planetary apocalypse, destroy a nuclear factory by casually throwing a car on it and fight people who can manipulate the movement of celestial bodies that can be used to manipulate stars and to erase the entire barrier from the solar radiation of the solar system!**

KR: In addition, Lucy's own mindset didn't help her here, since she mainly focuses to kill everyone around her in cold blood. Accelerator on the other hand can even make out difficult calculations in the heat of the battle, even when being completely sadistic around his opponents.

 **AK211: The only way Lucy would hurt Accelerator was by using her vector's ability to negate durability by phasing through anything except...**

KR: Accelerator's vector shield allows him to negate anything that would come in contact with him, even if he doesn't know about its presence, that's due to his impressive calculation prowess.

 **AK211: But there we have asked ourselves something: Both of them could use vectors, so how Accelerator was capable of beating the shit out of Lucy while said person couldn't even lay a scratch on him?**

KR: To answer this, we looked through both of the manga of both To Aru Majutsu No Index and Elfen Lied. And we found this: Lucy's Vector arms aren't actual vector manipulation. They are a type of power called Telekinetic Aura.

 **AK211: Telekinetic Aura?**

KR: A combination between both Telekinesis and Aura, Telekinetic Aura is the manifesting of one's physic powers in the form of limbs. This gives the user the ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself, which as we stated before, gives the user telekinetic extensions of themselves, generally in the form of additional limbs controlled naturally through both conscious thoughts and instinct, as if they were parts of their own body. These limbs are invisible, depending on users choice, intangible most of the time and their actual shape is variable, being generally based on the user's main appendages like hands/arms for humanoids. Their number, reach and strength varies between users, but they remain invariably centered on their body. These arms possess incredible strength, being capable of tearing apart, cutting and crushing extremely resilient materials like paper. They are also extremely fast and precise, following the user's thoughts instantly and exactly. They notably possess a perceptive aspect, allowing the user to instinctively sense things through them. During a fight, they can be used to deflect most attacks with frightening reactivity, and obliterate most targets with stunning speed and power. Being essentially intangible, they can phase through most protections and directly target the most vulnerable parts (like internal organs or a vehicle's pilot). They are also very useful to neutralize opponents, physically overpowering them in a heartbeat, and keeping them submissive in a multiple telekinetic grip, all while appearing calm and passive. A skilled user can control the telekinetic aura at a cellular or molecular level, allowing them to be used for healing or delicate operations. And this is the case of Lucy's vector arms. She needs to actually control them by herself. The only thing that it shares with Accelerator's true vector manipulation is its ability to increase the physical capabilities, but that's it. Accelerator can deflect bullets by just only looking at it, and was even shown to dodge bullets on his own at point blank range, however Lucy's ability to dodge bullets came with her own ability to use her vector arms to react to bullets, meaning that she can't dodge or even intercept attacks unless she sees it. That's unlike Accelerator actually, who doesn't need to see in order to attack. All he needs is to calculate the speed and measurements of an attack in order to block it. Long story, short: Accelerator's vector manipulation is **true vector manipulation,** while Lucy's vector arms are only names for it.

 **AK211: Also, it didn't help that Lucy's stamina becomes very low the more she uses her powers, due to the fact that the more she uses here powers, entropy will eat through her body and will make it melt away. Unlike Accelerator, who barely moves in a battle unless his opponent is very strong!**

KR: With superior speed, strength, mindset, arsenal, hax abilities, and greater feats, Accelerator had this match in his hands.

 **AK211: Kouta should have knew more than to leave this Yangire without a leash. Because in the end, Lucy had just got Dicl-owned!**

 **KR: The Winner is Accelerator.**

* * *

KR: Hello everyone. Thanks for watching this episode of the 2nd season.

 **AK211: And if you have an idea for a Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.**

KR: Stay Tuned. See You Next Time.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle**

* * *

 _"Sometimes the darkness...Has to be the light inside you..."_

 _ _"I mean, to be honest...whether or not a flower is pretty depends on the situation, right? It's like... One lone flower on the battlefield, or you almost step on one but pull back at the last second. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean..."__

 ** _ _Akame Ga Kill vs Danganronpa__**

 ** _ _Akame vs Mukuro Ikusaba__**


	2. Akame vs Mukuro Ikusaba

KR: This episode of Death Battle is brought to you by Muhammedmco, a death battle writer, which happens to be me, KR.

 **AK211: This is all for the sake of hitting this second season without having any flaws like next time.**

* * *

 **Description**

* * *

 _Akame ga Kill vs Danganronpa. The two famous assassin chicks clash together in a battle of death. The One Cut Killer vs The Ultimate Solider. Will the Ace of the Night Raid eliminate Mukuro? Or will the Ultimate Solider prevail through the battlefield and make it out alive?_

* * *

 **Interlude**

* * *

KR: Being a solider ever since childhood is sure is rough, but with some people you would find it's very normal. Their childhood scattered in the air, but despite this, they would walk into the path their hearts carved to them.

 **AK211: Akame, The Ace of the Night Raid.**

KR: And Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Solider.

 **AK211: He's KR and I'm AK211!**

KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle.

* * *

 **Akame**

* * *

 **Tier:** **Continent Level** | **Dwarf Star** **Level+** , likely **Small Star Level**

 **Key: Akame Ga Kill** | **Ennoodzuno Mode**

 **Name:** Akame, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame

 **Origin:** Akame ga Kill!

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** Teens

 **Classification:** Assassin, Swordmaster, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User

 **Powers and Abilities:** Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration Negation, Limited Resistance to Poison (She developed resistance to moderate amounts of toxins as part of her training as an elite assassin), One Hit Kill, Aura Suppression, Afterimage Creation, Willpower Manipulation (Can create shockwaves from sheer willpower alone), Resistance to Telepathy and Illusion Creation (Can "Clear her mind", hiding her thoughts from Zanku, who is able to read one's mind. Broke through Zanku's illusion of Kurome through brute force), Cold and Ice Manipulation (Resisted Esdeath's cold during her fight against her), Sound Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Akame was circling around Esdeath to gain an opening while Esdeath was fighting multiple Teigu users who were using Scream and Heavy Pressure, so it's likely that she was in range of the abilities of the two Teigus)

KR: Lots of manga and anime series like to develop some sort of a source of entertainment by displaying rather different features such as violence, gore, blood, and so on. And this would be the same as the recent manga today.

 **AK211: Enter, The Empire. An extremely rotten place to the core. Where it's no holds barrel for criminals. They kill, purge, rape, steal, and pretty much anything that they desire up to their heart's content.**

KR: All of this and more is caused by Honest, The Prime Minister of the Imperial Capital, who is controlling the naive young emperor, Makoto.

 **AK211: Makoto? As in Makoto Naegi, you mean?**

KR: What?! No! That's another series. It's Akame ga Kill, not Danganronpa, you silly!

 **AK211: Oh. My bad.**

KR: Such a pain in the head. Anyways, Honest wanted the Empire for himself, so he killed the second emperor by spiking his drink with poison, killing him on his bed. He then shoved poison up the throat of his wife, killing her as well, and leaving little Makoto to rule the country. But because he was still young, someone must be with him to advise him, and there was no one other than Honest himself.

 **AK211: So being the shit-eater he was, Honest ravaged the Empire and took everything from it, ruining down its previous years of glory. That is, untill a group of assassins rose to work in the darkness to end the tyranny of the old fatso prime minister. Their name...is Night Raid.**

KR: A group of mercenaries and assassins working for the Revolutionary Army, Night Raid exerted its efforts to kill all evil step by step in the Empire, before moving on to the Prime Minister and the Emperor.

 **AK211: But we are here to talk about one of them in particular. One that deserved to be the Ace of this assassination group. Her name...is Akame.**

KR: Akame had a miserable childhood, having been sold by the Empire at the age of 5 alongside her sister. After surviving in a forest full of building-sized beasts and carnivores plants, she was recruited by the Empire as an Imperial spy, after being separated from Kurome, her sister. She then met Najenda, a former general of the Empire, who she was ordered to kill. However, Najenda managed to convince her that the Empire was rotten and that she needed to follow the path her heart carves for her. And that marked Akame's start of joining Night Raid to bring down the Empire.

 **AK211: With the backstory out of the way, let's enter to the ass-kicking. Being a trained assassin, Akame is an expert in silent killing methods and stealth abilities. She can kill any enemy without giving out any sound.**

KR: She is also an expert in bare handed fights, having taken down alchemy-enhanced with her bare fists, and also building-sized Danger Beasts.

 **AK211: She is an expert in sword dancing. Her sword play has been described to be like flowing water.**

KR: Speedwise, Akame has shown to be extremely fast. She can dodge bullets fired at her at point blank range, blitz a group of enemies in a split second, turning them into floating droplets of blood, keep up with characters that can create sonic booms by merely stretching their legs and even dodging lightning.

 **AK211: Lightning? Holy God!**

KR: An average lightning bolt travels at 440000 m/s. By knowing the distance that Akame leapt during her clash with Esdeath to avoid Budo's lightning, we would find out that Akame can dodge lightning at around Mach 825! That's around 825 times the speed of sound!

 **AK211: You forgot to mention that she scales to Tatsumi, who literally outran alchemy lightning bolts, and considering the fact that this is lightning, we can say that Tatsumi in his Evolved Incursio form can reach speeds up to Mach 1283! Or the fact that she can keep up with Esdeath, who can caually dodge laser beams from Mine's Pumpkin at 75% the speed of light!**

KR: Akame has shown to be quite durable. She took hits from Grand Chariot Wave, whose kick could pulverise Pre-Evolved Incursio Tatsumi. And by the way, Pre-Evolution Incursio Tatsumi can kill Town-threat class Danger Beasts rather easily.

 **AK211: With that out of the way, we have Akame's weapon. The weapon which have earned her her name. The One Cut Killer: Murasame.**

KR: In the AgK universe, there are relics that have different shapes and types. They are called Teigu. Each Teigu has a different ability, whether it's forged from the flesh of Danger Beasts, or made through pure technology, or crafted by the combination of both. Akame has one of them, which is Murasame, A katana that has a curse in its blade. By only one cut, the victim will die in seconds, and there is no cure for it. All that she have to do is to slice anywhere at the enemy, and it's over.

 **AK211: Like any Teigu, Murasame has an Ace in the Hole, or a Trump Card, which is the manifestion of the full power of a Teigu. Murasame's Trump Card is called The Ennodzuno, A.K.A Little War Horn.**

KR: The Ennodzuno is a form where Akame achieves by casting away her humanity in exchange for demonic powers which are drawn directly from the blade. This form enhances her already astonishing statistics further more. To the extent that it allowed her to defeat a serious Esdeath, who covered the entire country in Russian Winter, and was implied to have the power to attack the very world and its lands. That would make Esdeath, and in turn Akame, border on Planet Level of power potency! While people may argue on this as an outlier, the fact that it was mentioned and confirmed by another character in the series makes this acceptable.

 **AK211: Not to mention that even before that claim, Esdeath had demonstrated the fact that she is superior to the Mountain-sized Robot Teigu, Shikoutazer, who at full power was capable of busting up a large hole in the center of the Capital. By knowing the size of the mushroom cloud generated, and the fact that there was steam radiating from the hole resulted from the attack, which confirms vaporisation, we would conclude that Shikoutazer's maximum output of energy was worth of 405 Teratons of TNT! This is the enough amount of power required to bust down a large island! And Esdeath is way beyond this, making her Country Level even before the Multi-Continental claim.**

KR: Even without her trump card, Akame scales to Evolved Incursio Tatsumi, who overpowered Budo. Budo, at full power, created a large storm cloud. If we knew the circumference of said cloud, alongside the distance between it and the ground, we would find out that Budo created a storm cloud which has a maximum power output worth of 2.19 Gigatons of TNT! More than enough to destroy a small island.

 **AK211: All of this is sweet and all, but even a badass like still have her share of flaws. For starters, Murasame's curse is useless if it didn't make a single cut on the enemy. Furthermore, it works on beings that have hearts. So robots, undeads, armour bearers and biological Teigu with be unaffected with anyway by it, making Murasame act as a plain normal katana.**

KR: But even with this, Akame has never faltered in the face of death, staring at it multiple times over and over. And to the end, she will follow the path...that her heart creates for her.

 _"Sometimes the darkness...Has to be the light inside you..."_

* * *

 **Mukuro Ikusaba**

* * *

 **Tier:** **Town Level**

 **Name:** Mukuro Ikusaba

 **Origin:** Danganronpa

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 19 in Trigger Happy Havoc

 **Classification:** Human, Ultimate Soldier, Ultimate Despair

 **Powers and Abilities:** Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand combat, Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing down the perception of time around her and speeding up herself), Instinctive Reaction (Whenever in her Battle Trance, Mukuro can unconsciously dodge upcoming attacks, surpassing the mere title of 'Ultimate'), Precognition, Conceptual Manipulation (Shukuchi allows its user to ignore the concept of distance), Pseudo-Flight (Was stated by the narrator to be capable of riding explosions in mid-air), Acupuncture (She is capable of utilizing needles as a weapon and can also use the needles for brainwashing), Blessed (Is given divine protection via the God of War Charm), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can purify and protect his own soul with the Fresh Bindings), Intangibility (Can warp through walls with Muramasa), Matter Manipulation (Via Raygun Zurion)

KR: Despair. The most dreadful feeling someone may ever feel. It comes in different variations. Like Despair of losing something precious, Despair of losing someone very close to you, and even despair of losing a chance of something.

 **AK211: And in the anime world, even Despair lingers in it.**

KR: The Apocalypse. The most horrifying tragedy that plunge the entire world into a seemingly endless abyss. Everyone dies for the mere idea of seeing despair.

 **AK211: Yeah. The mastermind, Junko Enoshima had apparently lost all of her screws.**

KR: But Junko wouldn't have done this all by herself. No, she would require help from people. And with that being said, Enter the most badass military solider: Mukuro Ikusaba.

 **AK211: Junko and Mukuro's childhood begun with them being homeless and lived in a very harsh environment as children. And ever since childhood, Mukuro showed a huge interest in the military. In elementary school, she won a survival game tournament and began writing for military magazines.**

KR: Just before entering middle school, Mukuro disappeared while she and her family were on vacation in Europe. People thought she had been kidnapped, but she was never found. In truth, she had decided to join an elite mercenary group based out of the Middle East known as Fenrir, a fierce group of soldiers who engaged in direct combat. Although small for her age, she received military training and became highly proficient in both a variety of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. As a member of Fenrir, she passed through many battlefields but was never wounded.

 **AK211: Three years later, Mukuro returned to Japan to be with her sister. Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start the Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. She called herself and her sister the Despair Sisters AKA the Ultimate Despair.**

KR: Mukuro was enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th as the Ultimate Soldier, while her sister was the Ultimate Fashionista. Mukuro fell in love with Makoto Naegi, due to him being the first person to ever smile at her. She would often watch him from afar, as she lacked the courage to tell him how she felt. It was because of him that she begun to think more of the world outside of Junko's plans, and it caused her to have doubts when Junko revealed her plan for the killing game involving their fellow students, Makoto included.

 **AK211: Mukuro's title is the Ultimate Solider, and as the name applies, she is a professional solider, being an expert in all kinds of firearms, including guns, bazookas, machine guns, grenades, bombs and even more.**

KR: Mukuro also wears a ballistic vest, which protects her from bullets and other wounds that can be sustained in the battlefield.

 **AK211: You forgot to mention her undergarments, which is...well...Bulletproof and Blade-resistant...**

KR: Don't...Just...Don't.

 **AK211: Whatever. Anyways, Mukuro is also a professional in wielding combat knifes, to the point where she could fight, and defeat Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman.**

KR: Not to mention that she is very strong physically, being capable of contending against Sakura Oogami, The Ultimate Martial Artist, for ten minutes straight, and was capable of defeating the Madari Brothers singlehandedly, and all by herself.

 **AK211: And here we are! Mukuro's special mode: The Ultra Instinct!**

KR: Actually, it's called Battle Trance. In this mode, she becomes one with the battlefield, making full use of the environment around her. The Narrator stated her ability to having eyes all over her body, and that she can ride explosions in mid air, bordering on Pseudo-Flight. Also, the perception of time slows down for Mukuro, where her speed is amplified ten fold, and she can act without thinking, making her capable of dodging without even looking. Her powers also increase immensely, to the point where she was capable of one-shotting hundreds of Monokumas with only a sharpened pipe. The Narrator even stated that at this state, Mukuro can battle it out with a fully serious Sakura to a stalemate; without any firearms or whatsoever!

 **AK211: While Mukuro was already way above peak humans in her normal state, this Battle Trance turns her into a machine of pure violence, her mere aura freezing time. In contrast, Sakura's aura when she is fully serious "distorts space itself"! Awesome!**

KR: Mukuro is truly a beast to be feared in battlefield. But even so, she is not without flaws. She is out of touch with her emotions and only knew how to follow her sister. This loyalty eventually caused her downfall as she believed her sister wouldn't betray her, which she did. This also made Mukuro socially awkward so if she gets emotional, she would lose her composure and get distracted.

 **AK211: Even so, Once your fate collides with The Ultimate Solider, Be sure that you won't make it out in one piece.**

 _"I mean, to be honest...whether or not a flower is pretty depends on the situation, right? It's like... One lone flower on the battlefield, or you almost step on one but pull back at the last second. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean..."_

* * *

 **Pre-Battle**

* * *

KR: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **AK211: ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

* * *

 **Death Battle**

* * *

The scene opens to a destroyed city at night, with the only thing illuminating it was the blazing fire that was resulted from the destruction of various cars, with the buildings and steel bars acting as wood to increase the intensity of the fire. Just in the middle of the fire, a figure emerged from it, smiling proudly.

Said figure was a rather beautiful and well-endowed woman that had blue eyes and light purple hair that was tied into two pigtails. She was wearing a black school uniform that showed her cleavage with the neck tie being loosely hanging from her neck.

"Ahhh...the scent of despair is filling the world. What a relief" She said smiling softly.

This girl was the known and infamous Ultimate Fashionista and Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima. Apparently, she enjoyed inducing despair around her with every possible way, and destroying an entire city seemed to be no exception.

"Okay then. This city is done. It's time to make another area feel Des-" Right before she could finish her speech, she was knocked out by a steel pipe to the head. The person who hit her seemed to make sure that the hit would only render Junko unconscious, and not kill her. The figure then emerged from the smoke to reveal herself. It was a female with short black hair, black eyes and freckles around her face. She was wearing a school uniform which consisted of a white short-sleeved T-shirt and a black skirt. She had an emotionless look on her face as she looked at Junko's unconscious form. She then picked her up bridal style, and said only one phrase before disappearing in the wind.

"Sorry Junko-chan. But i, and Makoto-kun need you, and we will fix you. So rest assured..."

 _In another place, nearly 40 km away_

"Guys. Mukuro is late. What happened?" Makoto Naegi asked in worry as he was on a bus travelling at astonishing speeds driven by Mondo Owada.

"Don't worry, Naegi-san. Ii'm sure she will be okay" Aoi Asahina said smiling.

"Yeah, Naegi-kun. After all she isn't called the Ultimate Ssolider for nothing" Sayaka Maizono said smiling as well.

As for where Class 77th was heading, they were heading straight for Jabberwock Island to meet with Class 77th to protect the Renments of Despair. As for where Mukuro had gone, she said that she can't leave without her sister. While Junko Enoshima had done unforgivable things like plunging the entire world into a state of despair, she was still her sister, and Mukuro believed that she can be fixed...somehow.

"Yeah. I hope that she is okay" Makoto said.

Suddenly, the bus stopped to a halt, making everyone trip due to the sudden brakes. Sakura ran to Mondo to see what is going on.

"What is it Mondo?" Sakuro asked the Utimate Bike Gang Leader.

"Thee is someone suddenly appeared in front of us in a flash! Just what the hell is this?!" Mondo said angerily.

The figure in question was a beautiful teenage girl that had long black hair that reached below her waist and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a black school uniform that had a white collar and a red neck tie that was loosely hanging from her neck. All underneath a dark brown trench coat. Oh her waist was a katana with with a red handle, a red german cross-shaped guard, a black japanese writing on the hilt that was translated to "One Hit Kill", and a red sheath with a yellow cloth tied to it in the middle. The girl stared at the group with a cold blank look on her face.

"Hey! You there! Move out!" Mondo yelled at the girl while pressing on the bus alarm at the same time. The girl, however, did not budge from her place. A vein popped on Mondo's forehead. He was about to stand up and get out of the bus to make the girl move by force, but was stopped by Sakura, who looked at him and shook her head, telling him not to do so.

Sakura then proceeded to exit the bus and walked to the direction of the black haired teenager. She then stopped meters away from her. Sakura was literally towering the mysterious girl. Not that it intimidated the girl in question.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Sakura asked the mysterious female, who stared emotionlessly at the Ultimate Martial Artist. Not even a sound was heard after Sakura's question to the mysterious girl as silence was the only thing that was screaming alongside the sound of fire burning through the buildings in the city.

"Not a target" The black haired girl whispered before jumping above Sakura, while running towards the bus at such astonishing speeds that the Ultimate Martial Artist couldn't even comprehend. Sakuro ran as fast as she could to the bus. When she entered the bus, she found all of her classmates knocked out, with Makoto being held on the girl's left shoulder. Said girl turned around to face Sakura, who was fuming in anger at the site of her friends being unconscious.

"I don't know who are you, but no one hurts my friends!" Sakura roared at the black haired girl, before rushing at her with her fist reared back. The girl ran at her assaulter as well, and just as Sakura was about to connect her fist with the mysterious girl's face, the girl slid on the ground, passing right between Sakura's legs. She then jumped out of the bus, with Makoto on her shoulder, still unconscious, heading to the scorched city. Sakura then gave chase for her, but the slender girl proved to be faster than the Ultimate Martial Artist as she ran at speeds that could bring leopards to shame. Sakura kept running after her despite this happening. The chase continued until the mysterious girl sensed danger in front of her, and threw Makoto's unconscious form to the air, before sliding on her knees to avoid a lariat from Mukuro, who happened to be running at the direction of the black haired girl while carrying Junko on her left shoulder. Sakura jumped into the air, picking up Makoto before he could fall on the ground. The girl looked at her new assaulter, and Mukuro glared at her.

"Akame. A hired assassin from an unknown assassination organization. I never thought that the Future Foundation could be so desperate to arrest Makoto and dispatch of me and Junko-chan" Mukuro said to the now known and infamous Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, who looked at the Ultimate Solider with her usual cold and emotionless face.

"I only need Makoto Naegi. The Future Foundation told me nothing about the Dual Despairs, probably because they thought that you two are still in the city" Akame replied.

Mukuro didn't say an additional word. She just walked to Sakura, and gave her Junko. She then looked at Sakura with a firm look, making the Ultimate Martial Artist nod in respond and understanding, before running with the Ultimate Analyst and the Ultimate Hope in her arms, right to the direction of the bus. Seeing this, Akame zoomed to the direction where her target was retreating, but Mukuro stood in her way, with a Desert Eagle in her hand aimed at the assassin. Mukuro fired at Akame, who dodged the bullet by sidestepping, halting her run in the process. Akame stared at her going-to-be opponent. She then placed her hand on the hilt of Murasame that was fastened to her waist, and unsheathed it. Akame took a swordsman stance and glared at the Ultimate Solider, who responded by withdrawing her pistol, and taking out her combat knife, catching it in a reverse grip before glaring at Akame.

The battle had just started, and only one of them is going to make it out alive...

* * *

 **FIGHT!**

In less than a blink of an eye, Akame vanished from sight, causing Mukuro to gasp in surprise before blocking a sword slash from her side. She then clashed against Akame, their weapons clashing against each other and creating sparks that flew in the air. However Akame was having the superior speed, her sword strikes were fluid and extremely fast for the Ultimate Solider to keep up with, as they took the shape of gray and red blurs flying at her with Mukuro being barely capable of blocking them.

Mukuro realized that if she wasn't trained for all of this, she would have been a goner in a second and the battle would end even before it starts. Her opponent has proven that she should not be messed with from the start.

Defense for a long time would prove extremely dangerous, and her opponent left her absolutely no openings.

Mukuro leant backwards with her back to evade a horizontal slash from Akame's Murasame. She then jumped away from the red-eyed assassin, and stood up, entering her battle stance once more.

"You don't seem that your going to give up. I'm giving you another chance to surrender and step back" Akame said emotionlessly to Mukuro, who gritted her teeth at her opponent. She looked around her for something to help her defeat the assassin.

Then a worn out skyscraper came into her view. Its windows were broken and it was a little scorched, but it was still mobile. Mukuro then maintained her emotionless look and stared at Akame.

"No" Was the only reply of Mukuro before she dashed towards the building at superhuman speeds and entered it. Akame just looked at where her opponent went, and sighed in disappointment.

"And here i was trying to avoid unnecessary bloodshed" She said before sheathing Murasame.

"Well, like they always say: You can run, but you can't hide" Akame said before dashing towards the building after Mukuro.

 _Inside the building_

Akame entered the building. It was dark and had no lights, not that she cared about it. Akame then unsheathed her sword, held it in one hand, before walking slowly towards the stairs. She reached the first floor. Looking around her, she guessed that it was some kind of a cafeteria. She walked slowly around, Murasame in her right hand in case of surprise attacks. She then looked at the sign in front of her, and read it in her mind.

 _"Hope's Peak Academy: Cafeteria"_

Akame realized that she was in some sort of a school. She then kept on walking inside the cafeteria, entering the kitchen section. She then looked around her for any sort of antagonizing. She could swear that she felt the slightest hint of bloodlust. Suddenly, her ear perked, and a pot fell on the ground with a large 'clank'. Akame zoomed to the place where the pot fell, however she wasn't fast enough to stop Mukuro from using her gun to shoot the lamb that was illuminating the kitchen, instantly shutting off the light and rendering both females inside the pitch black darkness. Despite this, Akame still kept her calm, cold and collected look on her face. She then gripped her cursed katana with both hands and moved slowly. She slowly spun around herself to search for her enemy. Mukuro, on the other hand, was slowly sneaking behind Akame. She then gulped the plum in her throat before moving slowly until she was inches behind Akame, who stopped while looking for her opponent, with her hands still gripping Murasame. Mukuro was literally sweating bullets by now. Her opponent was no joke, and one false move meant certain death.

The Ultimate Solider slowly picked her gun and aimed it straight for Akame's head, with the assassin standing in her place, not looking behind her. Mukuro was about to pull the trigger, before suddenly...

"Found you..."

Mukuro gasped in shock and horror as her opponent spun swiftly, and slashed with her cursed katana. Mukuro threw her gun in the way to let it take the hit instead of her. Murasame met with the pistol, slicing it in half. Mukuro then took out a grenade, pulled out its trigger and threw it at Akame, before making haste to the nearby window in the kitchen. Akame, smelling gunpowder, zoomed towards the exit of the kitchen. She made just right in time before the grenade exploded, obliterating the entire kitchen from the inside out. Akame stood up from where she fell, and dusted off her clothes. She then ran out of the cafeteria and on to the next room, knowing that her opponent wasn't done yet.

 _Inside the infirmary_

Mukuro got out of the window in the infirmary. She landed on her feet before collapsing on her butt. She then began to take deep breaths to calm herself. If she had stayed for around 4 more seconds, she would have been toast from the grenade that she had thrown. It was a foolish and dangerous move, but it gave her some time to escape from her enemy.

Taking one last deep breath, Mukuro stood up again and began to search the infirmary for anything that would make her able to best her opponent. She then looked at the shelves and found protein and poison bottles.

An idea popped inside Mukuro's head, making her smile before she opened the shelves and took out a couple of poison bottles. She then took out metallic balls that were around the size of marbles, but a little bigger. She then began to fill each one of them with poison before scattering them around the floor of the infirmary. She then took a gas mask and wore it around her face, before hiding inside a nearby closet.

Right at the moment that she entered the closet and closed it, Akame entered the infirmary. She then walked only one step close to the shelf, and her foot hit one of the metal balls that Mukuro scattered on the floor, causing small holes to open up in each metal ball that was on the ground, and the holes released purple gas. Akame gasped, having realized that the balls were gas balls, and what was emitting from them was poison.

And right behind her, Mukuro dashed from the gas screen and attacked Akame with her knife, but Akame's sharp instinct was faster, and allowed her to spin behind her to block Mukuro's sneak attack. Akame pushed Mukuro away from her, and then slashed horizontally, but Mukuro managed to block it with her knife. The Ultimate Solider then pulled another knife from her sleeve and slashed at Akame while blocking her katana, but Akame was faster, and she spun around, kicking Mukuro's hand, disarming her from the newly retrieved knife. Mukuro ignored the pain in her hand which was resulted from the kick that Akame delivered, and began to ran out of the infirmary, right after her the Ultimate Solider.

However, when she got out, Mukuro was nowhere to be found. Akame cursed underneath her breath. She was really getting tired from all of this.

 _Inside the swimming pool_

Mukuro entered the swimming pool as fast as she could. She made sure to close the door behind her quietly so Akame won't hear her. She then looked for anything to help her in taking down. She then neared the pool and found that it was full of water. She then looked behind her to see that the door knob was moving, indicating that her opponent is going to enter here at any moment. With nothing to think about and with little to no time in front of her, Mukuro jumped into the pool.

Just when the Ultimate Solider jumped in the pool and the splash sound subsided, Akame slammed the door open. She then moved inside slowly and looked around her with Murasame in her hands. Her gaze traveled around the area of the swimming pool, looking for her opponent. Akame noticed the swimming pool, she then walked to it. When she reached it, she found water droplets around its entrance, indicating that someone had just entered the swimming pool. Akame looked at swimming pool, and Mukuro was sticking to the left corner of the pool, while clutching her nose. She could see the water image of Akame from the surface. She saw Akame looking at the surface of the swimming pool, with her heart racing rapidly in each second. After what seemed like hours, but was actually mere seconds, Akame walked away from the swimming pool. Mukuro would have let out a sigh of relief if she wasn't under the water. Her heart slowly bumped, having thought that she was in peace.

Suddenly, a splash right in front of her appeared. A figure had just landed...It was Akame.

Mukuro gasped in shock, before closing her mouth fast to not take out her suppressed breath in the water. Akame then dashed towards her like an underwater torpedo. With nothing in hand, Mukuro took out one of her knifes and parried Akame's sword strike. Akame then begun slashing wildly and rapidly at her, to the extent that wind blades began slashing underwater, with the Ultimate Solider desperately blocking each assault.

The same pattern kept on playing for three minutes, until Mukuro felt her head becoming light, and the world around her began to spin. She had been underneath the water for three straight minutes, and her lungs were literally screaming for oxygen. All while barely blocking Akame's brutal and merciless assaults.

Trying to find anything to aid her with any possible way, Mukuro took out a smoke grenade from her pocket, pulled the trigger and threw it to the side. The smoke seeped from the grenade can, and buried the entire swimming pool in a thick smokescreen, forcing Akame to stop her assault on Mukuro, who took this chance and quickly got out of the swimming pool. She then crawled out slowly while gasping heavily for breath, with her wet clothes feeling heavy on her due to being soaked in water. She then took a last deep breath before standing on her feet, and running out of the swimming pool as fast as she could before her enemy could caught a glimpse on her.

And at the same time, Akame jumped from the swimming pool and landed on her legs. She then placed her hands on her legs and gasped for breath, having been underneath the water for a long time. She then stood up straight, looking around for her enemy, only to not find her. Akame then gritted her teeth and her left eye twitched rapidly and dangerously, her grip on Murasame tightened heavily to the extent that her knuckles underneath her gloves threatened to draw blood from them.

For the first time ever, Akame felt anger. It was the first time ever that an opponent to her could stall her like this, and run her around all day. Normally, she would dispatch of the enemy immediately on the spot, but this was starting to be ridiculous to the point of annoyance and rage.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Akame dashed towards the door, to pursue her opponent once more.

 _Fourth Floor_

Mukuro didn't know how much she ran, but she knew that she had ran up a lot. In fact, she took all the three remaining floors on foot on stairs. She leaned her right arm on the wall, with her left hand on her knee and her head looking down on the floor as she sweated heavily with drops of sweat running down her face and forehead like rain, and she was gasping heavily for breath. She then raised her head and looked around her, only to gasp in shock on what she saw.

Right in front of her, the fourth floor was extremely destroyed. Lockers were smashed apart, walls were badly cracked, the floor was riddled with massive holes in it, as if a raid of elephants were here before.

Mukuro's breath stopped. She suddenly clutched her head in agony with her eyes wide, and she fell to her knees.

 _"Makoto..."_

 _"Junko..."_

 _"Makoto"_

 _"Junko"_

 _"Makoto!"_

 _"Junko!"_

 _"MAKOTO!"_

 _"JUNKO!"_

Mukuro's head spiraled between her crush and sister. She wasn't even sure what to do right now. She can return to Junko, and drown the world in despair together...

...Or she can go with Makoto since he promised her to bring Junko with her.

But the question that spiraled between those two choices was...

"What am i? What side i should be on?" She asked herself still on the ground with her hands gripping her head tightly and her eyes closed shut with tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"Choose what your heart tells you that it's right"

Mukuro's eyes opened instantly once she heard the voice from behind. She stood up immediately to see Akame looking at her with her cursed sword loosely in her hand. The weird thing was that she looked at Mukuro with a sad look on her face.

"What?" Mukuro asked.

"I have been here this whole time. I think that you should do what your heart tells you that it's right. No matter how much wrong it is in the eyes of other people, if you think that it's right to do, then do it without hesitation" Akame said.

Both females looked at each other silently. They could see in each other that they were common in lots of things, and that they suffered nearly the same fate.

A childhood of death...

...A trail of bodies...

...And a history of blood.

Both saw this, and only a kindred spirit could see it right now.

And in the end...both of them had a goal...

...They wanted to make a better world...

...A world where they can live in harmony...

 _"It's because my heart decided that that was correct, i walk the path that i believe in!"_

 _"But don't worry. Next time, i'll have you do something much, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuch more fun"_

Both had doubts of what they were and what they would be...

But in the end, they must know...

That no matter what...

They must stand on their legs...

For the sake of the people that they love...

...And for the sake of the people that they wanted to love.

Both looked at each other, their faces twisting slowly into a pure and kind smile. A smile that only an innocent kid could sport, with silence being the only thing that screamed between them, before a thunder boom was heard from outside, followed by a ticking sound on the roof.

It was raining.

The smiles of the two fell from their faces, replaced by sad looks. Both females then maintained their battle stances.

"You know...I don't want to continue on fighting this meaningless fight, but..." Akame said before trailing on her talking, gripping Murasame with both hands and pointing it at Mukuro, who nodded at this, before adjusting her fighting stance, with her combat knife in hand.

"But we are opponents in the battlefield. And we must settle this now. Because in the end..."

At this instant, both of them snapped their eyes wide open while looking at each other, before saying the same phrase together.

 _ **"It Has To Be This Way!"**_

Without wasting time, both dashed at each other. Their blades met, creating a shockwave that caused more damage to the already broken floor of the building they were in. Mukuro leaned with her back away from Akame to avoid a horizontal swing from Akame's cursed sword. She then equipped a second knife from her sleeve, before slashing with it at Akame, who saw it and dodged the strike to the side. She then jumped in the air above the Ultimate Solider, before kicking off the ceiling to propel herself downwards at Mukuro, who jumped backwards to avoid Akame's stomp attack, which created a considerable crater underneath the red eyed assassin's feet. Mukuro took out an M4A1 out of her own hammerspace, before firing rapidly at Akame, who began to dance and weave around casually around the rain of bullets. She kept on her progress until she was inches away from Mukuro. She then swung her Murasame at the Ultimate Solider, who threw her machine gun at her, causing it to take the hit from the cursed sword for her, effectively getting sliced in half. Mukuro jumped backwards with her teeth gritted. Finding no other solution in hand, she ran away from her opponent, heading straight to the roof. Akame followed suit, knowing that after the roof, there is no way out for her opponent.

 _The roof of the Academy_

Mukuro slammed open the door leading to the roof. She then walked away from it, leaning on the railing of the roof, while gasping heavily for breath. She then heard footsteps behind her, and not soon after, Akame was right in front of her. Mukuro looked around her for anything that could help her against her opponent with sweat drenching her form from head to toe, with Akame looking as calm as ever. The Ultimate Solider was in pitiful state. She felt defenseless with death being mere steps away from her.

...

...

...

Wait a minute! That's it! Danger!

Taking a deep breath to calm herself and closing her eyes, Mukuro kept her eyes closed after releasing the deep breath from her lungs, before she snapped them open. Suddenly, time around her seemed to slow by a high bargain. She saw Akame, who was dashing at her, was very slow, to the extent that she felt like watching a film in slow motion. Mukuro then sprung in action, before disappearing from Akame's eyes like a blur, causing Akame to gasp at this, before her survival instinct kicked in, causing her to spin around and position Murasame in front of her in time to intercept an attack from Mukuro, who took the chance of their struggling before slamming her fist in Akame's gut, inflicting the first hit on the red eyed assassin of Night Raid for the first time ever in the battle. Akame was sent skidding back from the attack, which caused her to cough out blood. She didn't have much time to recover as Mukuro appeared in front of her again, before delivering an axe kick to the side of Akame's head, causing her to stumble back. She then executed a flurry of rapid punches at Akame, hitting her everywhere in her body. Her face, head, ribs, arms, legs, torso and chest. Mukuro's attacks were so powerful to the extent that the sheer force of her assaults broke what little armor that Akame had on her arms, alongside tearing apart her clothes, leaving her in her grey top, with her skirt being tattered to the point that you could see her grey panties, along with the nasty bruises that found themselves on Akame's body, and you could easily tell that the battle became lopsided to the favour of the Ultimate Solider.

This was Mukuro's Battle Trance. The form that allowed her to surpass the title of Ultimate.

Mukuro then continued her assault, and knocked away Murasame from Akame's hands, causing it to fly away from her and stab the roof behind her. She then grabbed the red eyed assassin's neck in a vice grip, before delivering rapid and swift punches to Akame's stomach. With each punch, Akame felt that her stomach was going to rip apart. She continuously coughed out blood with each punch executed on her, and couldn't even free herself from the merciless grip of the Ultimate Solider. Mukuro then decided to finish this. She then bearhugged Akame, before flipping her into a German Suplex, slamming her into the ground. Akame heard something snap, and her eyes widened at the sheer amount of force. Mukuro then picked her up causing her to stand on her feet, albeit wobbly. She then spun her arm in a circle rapidly, before punching Akame in the face, causing her to stumble back, with blood exploding from the nasty purple bruise on her right cheek, but she was still standing. Mukuro then re-equipped her combat knife, before dashing at Akame, who was very tired that she couldn't counter Mukuro's charge, before the Ultimate Solider plunge her knife in Akame's gut, causing her eyes to widen before blood bursted from her stomach, and gushed out from her mouth. Mukuro took out her knife from Akame's gut, with said person stumbling back back once again from Mukuro, clutching the grave wound in her abdomen. Mukuro took this chance, and charged at Akame, shoulder tackling her in the chest, causing Akame to cough out more blood as she felt her ribcage being broken apart from the impact, before she was sent flying back off her feet, landing directly beside Murasame that was stabbed into the roof.

Akame shakily rose up to her feet, using her sword to support herself to her legs. Once she was standing on her feet, she rose her head and glared at Mukuro, sho was still in a fighting stance.

Akame then rose Murasame, pointing it to her neck. Mukuro's eyebrow rose up in confusion at this...

...Before she saw Akame cutting her neck with the cursed sword, causing blood to gush out of it.

Mukuro gasped at this, thinking that Akame was commiting suicide. However she gasped again, this time because she saw a powerful dark purple demonic aura surrounding Akame. Akame then rose her head up to the rainy sky, releasing a screech that echoed throughout the devastated city. Black symbols slowly spread around her body, before it faded inside her skin after a couple of seconds, with Akame having stopped screeching. Her body then started to have some outside changes. Her hair became wavier as if it was floating in mid air, red marking appeared around her legs, arms, cheeks and torso, and the sclera of her eyes became black with her red irises having black kanji symbols in them.

This is Murasame's Trump Card in its glory...

The Ennodzuno.

Mukuro froze at the aura emitting from Akame. She could feel that she have became stronger. However she maintained her calm and cold look on her face, took out her knife, and grasped it in a reverse grip. Akame entered a swordsman stance, pointing her sword at Mukuro.

"Time to end this, Mukuro Ikusaba" Akame said.

"Yes. Let's end this, Akame" Mukuro said.

The air froze around those two for a couple of seconds...before they charged at each other, with the pure intent to kill and finish this fight once and for all.

* * *

 **Don't Blink! The Final Round Is About To Begin!**

* * *

The two clashed their weapons with each other, creating sparks in the dark rainy night. The two moved like blurs, their hands weaving and slicing thin air and water droplets, none of them had a shred of hesitation. The two then finished their clash by slamming their blades together, creating a shock wave that blew the rain around them, which in turn caused a force field to emerge around both of them before it disappeared just as it appeared. The two glared intensely at each other. Light Purple to Blood Red. The two then pushed each other away. Akame then charged at Mukuro, Murasame inches away from her neck.

 _ **Shukuchi**_

Just as the Ultimate Soldier whispered this, she moved like a blur backwards away from Akame, causing Akame to be taken back by this. This gave Mukuro the chance to take out a pistol from her pocket before she shot at Akame, who nimbly dodged it to the side at the last second. Akame then maintained her standing position, before dashing at Mukuro at speeds that the Ultimate Soldier could barely comprehend. Akame then slashed with Murasame at Mukuro, who threw her pistol at the target of the cursed blade, causing it to be split in half, taking the damage instead of her. Akame then spun around, before giving Mukuro a roundhouse kick to the guts, sending her flying away, and knocking her off the roof. However, Akame saw Mukuro running down at the tall building of the academy.

Seeing this, Akame jumped off the roof, and proceeded to run downwards the building, running towards the Ultimate Soldier.

Mukuro looked behind her, only to see Akame running towards her. She gritted her teeth, and out of her hammerspace, she took out an assault rifle, and started to fire a shower of bullets at Akame, who moved like a blur around the bullet in a delightful display of speed that looked like a beautiful dance. She then reached her, and slashed with Murasame, slicing the rifle in half. Mukuro took out her combat knife once more to block a strike from Akame's cursed sword. She then pushed her, causing her to run at the building once again instead of the free fall display that they made, and the two raced together side by side downwards on the building. The two females then clashed together like cars smashing themselves on each other on the road, and once they were about to reach the ground, both jumped out of the frame of the building, before gracefully landing on their feet on the ground. Mukuro looked beside her, only to see a sharpened metal pool that was cut from one of its ends, causing it to be sharp. Mukuro withdrew her combat knifen and picked up the sharpened pipe. Akame then maintained her swordsman stance. The two then stayed silently in their places, glaring at each other.

Suddenly, lightning struck, causing both females to rush at each other in blinding speeds, creating massive sonic booms that blew away the buildings and wreck behind them away in the air. The two clashed together, creating a shock wave that further blew everything around them. The two began clashing their weapons against each other, creating sparks around them. Lightning struck once again. Mukuro positioned her sharpened pipe in a stabbing position, and stabbed forwards at Akame, who dodged it to the side, but the pipe grazed her cheek, causing blood to splatter from the side of her face. She then slashed with her sword horizontally, aiming to cleave Mukuro in half, but the Ultimate Soldier dodged it, by jumping up in the air. She then landed on the ground, before taking out what looked like a futuristic gun. She then pointed it at Akame, and fired it, causing a green thin beam to project from its muzzle towards Akame, but Akame dodged it to her side effortlessly, before delivering an axe kick, knocking the gun from Mukuro's hand. Mukuro then jumped backwards, and took out a katana from her hammerspace, before she slashed at Akame with it while the sharpened pipe was in her left hand. Akame then positioned Murasame in front of her and the katana, in an attempt to block it, however, much to her shock, the katana phased through Murasame, and slashed Akame's gut, causing blood to burst from it. Akame jumped backwards, and fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding stomach. Mukuro didn't hesitate, and dashed towards Akame, aiming the sharpened pipe at her in a stabbing position. Akame gritted her teeth, trying to overcome the pain, before she jumped backwards, barely missing the pipe that was about to dig a small hole into her skull. Akame stood up, before dashing immediately at Mukuro, who placed Muramasa in front of her, trying to do the same intangibility trick, but Akame ducked underneath the intangible blade, before kicking the katana from Mukuro's hand, sending it flying into the air before it landed on the wet dirt, stabbing itself on the ground behind the red-eyed assassin.

Mukuro jumped backwards from Akame, before she clutched the sharpened pipe with both hands in a vice grip, and charged at Akame, aiming for the Night Raider's heart. Akame saw this and steeled her gaze at Mukuro, before she charged at her, with Murasame clutched in both of her hands, aiming for heart as well. Both placing all of the remaining power and force inside this one last attack, none of them holding back.

Time seemed to slow down as both of them were nearing each other...

And then...

Lightning struck.

And at the same time lightning fell from the sky, the sound of steel cutting flesh could be heard, followed by a blood splatter that flew in the air before it fell down on the wet ground. Rain poured more heavily than before.

The shadows of the two females were in front of each other, standing in silence, before the sound of something metallic falling on the ground could be heard.

Lightning struck again, revealing the conclusion of the clash.

The thing that fell on the ground was Mukuro's sharpened pipe, and while her face was as calm and cold as ever, she was bleeding from her mouth.

The Ultimate Soldier looked down, only to see Akame's Murasame stabbing through Mukuro's chest, right in between her breasts and penetrating her heart.

As for Akame, she looked in silence while still holding the hilt of her cursed sword with both hands, with the pipe that fell at her side having created a gash on her other cheek. She then watched as the cursed black symbols of Murasame spread around Mukuro's body, who felt her life fading at a dangerously high speed rate. Mukuro looked to the dark red rainy clouds, a tear rolled down her eye.

"Ma...ko...to..."

This was the last word that Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier had said, before her arms fell limb on her sides and her eyes became dilated, becoming devoid of life.

Akame looked at her dead opponent's body, before taking out Murasame from her chest, drawing a sprout of blood. She then caught Mukuro's body before it fell on the ground, before placing it gently on the ground on her back, and closing her eyelids.

There was no goodbye. Both of them knew that from the moment their eyes met. Akame herself didn't want to do this, but this was mercy...in a way. She had just now sent her to the afterlife, allowing her to be free from the hell that she was living in.

But yet...she herself didn't like to kill. She had just killed someone just like her. Both of them could have became friends, but in the end...both of them knew that it has to be this way.

Akame then waved her sword above her head, causing an arc of blood to appear in the air before it faded, cleaning Murasame out of blood. She then sheathed her sword slowly into its scabbard, before looking at her opponent, giving her a mourning moment and a look of respect.

Her body suddenly danced around. The adrenaline now fading and her injures, coupled by the blood loss kicked in her body, causing her to fall on her butt, but her back fell on a piece of concrete, supporting her back, and causing her to fall in a sitting position.

Looking up at the rainy sky, then giving a last look at the body of her opponent, Akame's eyes slowly closed, drifting her into deep slumber.

* * *

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **AK211: WOW! Talk about climax, but...i'm still sad that Mukuro died...again.**

KR: This battle was...well, it didn't need any explaining. It's obvious who would win. Akame outclassed Mukuro in every single category.

 **AK211: Mukuro has the ability to snap a head 180 degrees with her bare hands, but Akame can do that with her goddamn legs! Mukuro can shake rooms with her attacks, but Akame can kill building sized beasts on daily basis just to get food, and that's with her bare hands no less without Murasame!**

KR: Mukuro can move at speeds to the extent that military turrets appear frozen to her. By calculating the speed of the bullets, along with assuming the speed of bullets in front of Mukuro's eyes to be that of a garden snail, which moves at 1 mm/s, we would find out that Mukuro's casual speed is around 2% the speed of light. In addition, she kept up with Sakura Ogami, who can use Shukucki, which allows her to move distances such as from Japan to Prague in one second. Japan to Prague by foot is around 9801 kilometers, and since this jutsu takes only one second, this means that Sakura, and in turn Mukuro's full speed is around 2.5% the speed of light.

 **AK211: However, Akame can keep up with Esdeath, who can dodge Mine's laser beams. By knowing the distance between Pumpkin's muzzle and Esdeath, we would find out that Esdeath moved at around 75% the speed of light! This is around 30 times faster than what Mukuro can pull.**

KR: In addition, Murasame is considered way too powerful than any weapon Mukuro would pull. The Raygun Zurion is considered pure light beams, but Akame dodged Esdeath's icicles, which can move at near light speeds. Muramasa can be difficult due to its intangible nature, but it's not like Akame would fall for the same trick twice, and using her speed, she would be capable of catching Mukruo off guard and kick the blade off her grasp.

 **AK211: Finally, what was left was their final forms. Mukuro's Battle Trance could give her the advantage in pure physicality against Akame, but once Akame activated the Ennodzuno Mode, everything flipped 180 degrees. Akame's power and strength in this form surpassed Esdeath, who is superior to Tatsumi himself, and if you don't know what Tatsumi did, he sent Shikoutazer, a mecha type Teigu that towers over the highest mountains, flying away with a single punch! This is something that far exceeds anything that Mukuro, or anyone that she fought, including Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist, have pulled off!**

KR: Mukuro did put up a good fight, but she was never match to Akame's superior strength, speed, agility and arsenal.

 **AK211: Mukuro couldn't _Soldier_ the fact that she _Ultimate-ly_ got killed.**

KR: The Winner is Akame.

* * *

KR: Hello everyone. Thanks for watching this episode of the 2nd season.

 **AK211: And if you have an idea for a Death Battle, leave it in the reviews.**

KR: Stay Tuned. See You Next Time.

* * *

 **Next Time On Death Battle**

* * *

 _ **"Turn back, those who defy the will of God. You walk along the path to destruction. Only eternal suffering lies ahead, for you. You come here seduced by the words of a demon. I know all that's befallen you thus far. Go back now, and I shall show you mercy and forgive your trespasses. You cannot possibly comprehend my nature. All things exist because I do. To destroy me would be to destroy your world. You, who were once nothing more than dust, I offer you one final opportunity to turn back.**_

 _ **... So. You've come. Poor, poor son of man, led astray by demonkind. I am YHVH... I am that I am! I am Infinity. The Supreme Being. The embodiment of Law and order. You disturb my realm, trample my design? Worse still, you vilify me... I cannot allow this.**_

 _ **(...) Very well, my cursed child. Have your wish. My lightning shall send you screaming to hell. There you shall burn, awash in suffering, bound to your original sin for all eternity!"**_

 ** _"Does a Level 0 like me really seem that incredible? Hero? Villain? Stop kidding around! Can't you save someone if you're not standing at that spot?! In front of your eyes are people that don't wish to cry that are crying! In front of your eyes are people that can only clench their teeth while struggling and can't even say the words 'please save me'! Is that not enough? Just step up already! You don't need special positions or reasons! With these, you can step up and be a shield for them"_**

 _ **Shin Megami Tensei vs To Aru Majutsu no Index**_

 _ **YHVH vs Kamijou Touma**_


End file.
